i Cant Break His Heart
by eziofan09
Summary: Violet POV of stable scene with emma
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Break His Heart**

Violet was worried about Henry after they had talked about their equal loss of a parent and their shared desire to speak to them again, she had left to put her saddle away and had returned expecting to see him sitting waiting for her with his adorable wide grin waiting, but he had not, all she had found was alot of damage and Nicodemus, she had sorted out the mess and had returned to her home waiting for him to come back, but he had not, she had waitied the whole day but there had been no sign of him, asking her father, he mentioned he had seen Henry, but she got the sense the meeting had not gone well, while her father did not say anything bad about Henry neither had he said anything good,

So after many hours she had returned to the stables to take nicodemus out for his afternoon ride, which had not helped her mood, she admitted her feelings for the strange writer from another land were getting deeper and deeper, she had at first been fascinated by the young man who had come up to her at the Ball and offered her a drink and shown her his Ipod,he had called it, and the following days of talking, showing him her stables, showed her a fascinating yougn man who had had adventures beyond her dreams and seen things that astounded her to even think about and here she was late evening with no word or sign from him, brushing nicodemus down and asking what she had done to deserve this treatment by him, had she not shown enough interest or had she been to eager or was the more likely cause that he had a commitment with the saviour and his other companions, she returned Nicodemus' brush to its little nail in the beam and picked up her saddle , she walked back to nicodemus and placed the saddle over a beam and noticed it, what she had not seen because her mind had been racing with thoughts, a letter in Hnery's hand nailed to the vertical beam right infront of her, it read,

 _Dear Violet,_

 _Meet me at Granny's diner. I have a surprise for you_

 _Henry_

Violet smiled, her Henry had not forgotten her,

'Violet?' a voice asked, she turned and recognised Henry's birth Mother, Emma, her eyes looked like she would break down in tears any second 'can you keep a secret?' the blonbe woman asked,

'of course' Violet answered smiling, she hoped this would happen, she had not had any contact with either of Henry's mother and if this lady asked for her trust, she would give it,

'Good' Emma said holding a hand out and taking her own 'because Henry can never know about this'

Before Violet could ask what the matter was, Emma's other hand shot out and plunged into her chest, she gasped as the woman plucked her heart from her chest, panic rose in her was this how she died?, did this woman feel her unworthy of Henry's attention?

Emma held her hand again, and spoke in a calming manner 'Violet, listen, you will get this back, i just need your help first'

'wh-what do you need?' Violet asked, she was afraid of the answer, whatever it was it had to be something she would not do without being coerced,

'i need the tear of a lost first love, A fresh tear!' Emma explained, Violet did not understand most of what was said but three words, 'lost first love' she thought, it dawned on her the meaning of the words, and she would have begged Emma not to say the words, 'let her crush my heart' she thought, as the foulest words were spoken, unforgivable words,

'i need you to break Henry's heart' Emma eyes filled with tears, her voice shook and her control seemed to be slipping

'no' Violet gasped, 'i wont' she shook her head, 'i cannot break his heart, i love...'

'stop' Emma said, 'please don't say it, i can't know how you feel about him, please do this and never tell Henry i did this'

and against her will and her heart Violet spoke, 'i will break his heart'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Violet wished her thoughts could show on her face, after Emma had ordered her to go to the diner as Henry wanted, she had gone home and dressed herself in her best pink gown, she thought there would be no end to this cruelty, she had to see Henry looking her very best only to hurt him and he wouldnt be able to see she was lying, Emma's control of her heart made her feel no agony in her acts to come, but her mind raced as she walked through the forest path heading to the diner in the forest. she hoped he would see it, somehow he would know she cared for him, she knew he cared for her, emma's actions showed that Henry's attentions were deeper than friendship, but she could not feel anything about it, her heart couldnt flutter or her eyes wouldn't cry, 'how could a mother be so cruel?' she asked herself

Soon the diner came into sight, she felt a smile on her face, but knew she only smiled because Emma wanted her to, 'don't show you're upset' she ordered, as she stepped closer the song Henry had played her at the Ball filled the air, if only she could smile for real, she wanted to run into the diner and see him and feel the excitement any young maiden would feel looking on her first love, she opened the door and saw Henry standing by a table set out candlelight shone around the room making it feel like a romantic dream she would not wake from, Henry turned and amazement showed on his face, it was crueler than she expected,

'uh, hi Milady' he said smiling 'i mean, uh Violet' again that fake smile on her face showed as he clumsily babbled 'i mean...please sit down' she laughed lightly and sat down in the seat he offered her

'thank you' she said and unclasped her cloak and Henry took it to drape over the back of her seat, 'no Henry, please don't be kind, when i must be so cruel' she thought,

'i was really happy to get your note, i was worried when you disappeared from the stables' her mouth moved on it's own, Henry sat down opposite her and a look she hoped not to see on his face showed, hope, the hope she had been thinking about him,

Henry nervously ummed and again her words came out, 'you wanted me to worry?'

'yes, i mean no, i mean are you thirsty?' he asked

'Sure' she answered smiling at henry, as he stood from the table and walked to the counter and picked up a small blue cylinder, he pulled a metal thing on the top and a starnge fizzing noise came out as he sat back down

'is that magic?' Violet asked sounding excited

'no it's soda, here' Henry poured a small amount into a glass and pushed it towards her, she picked it up, that foul smile on her face still showed as she sipped the black liquid, she didnt kno what to make of it without her heart she couldn't decide of she liked it or not

'its like a carnival in a can' she said smiling, a sudden thought came to her, she had no idea what a can was, it was from his world, he must know that,'please Henry, realise now i'm not speaking these words', she looked at him, hoping to see that, but she only saw the look that she always loved so much, a twinkle in his eye and his grin

After a short silence Hnery gestured to the diner, 'so this is granny's its pretty great, she had some lasagne in the fridge it didnt go bad so i was able to heat it up'

The question of what was lasagne was what she would have asked or she would have been struck by him being from another world and cruelly that chance of him realising was taken away when she spoke

'you really are from another world?'

'is that ok?' he asked sheepishly, 'no, please not now do not hurt him now' she thought

'yeah, it's great' she nodded and smiled again, he stared at her again, his affection glowing off him, 'if Emma is seeing this she must stop, please let me tell him i feel the same' she begged

'so i thought after dinner i thought we could watch a movie' he said confusion must have shown on her face, Henry quickly bumbled and reached into his tunic and pulled out a small black flat object

'its easier if i show you on my phone the screens small but here look' he showed her to phone, her curiousity about it was again mired by her own screaming in her head for him to stop, he was being so kind and gentle and he went off on ramble that she would have found adorable if she were in control of her body, she understood words like the names Harold and Maude, and then he said 'date movie'

'a date, what's that?' she asked, his mouth fell open and he looked lost for words

'it's...never mind', he said quickly, Violet wanted nothing more than to scream outloud, but she could feel it coming, the moment she had dreaded since Emma told her to break Henry's heart, it was time,

'are you courting me' she asked, that cruel smile finally slipped from her face, Henry's face too seemed to lose that shine it had seconds ago

'uh...maybe' he said a slight hint of hope in his voice

'oh you're sweet, but...' 'NO' she screamed, it was like watching her own death happen in front of her a she spoke two words

'oh no' Henry's sweet face finally showed pain

'i just dont think i feel the same way about you as you do me' words came out with no truth to them at all, if she had the power she would make Emma pay for this

'your father told you what happened didnt he' Henry asked, he looked so lost

'what, no, i mean yes he did mention he met you, but no that's not it' at least there was some truth to those words, nothing quld change how she felt for Henry, even her father,

'he doesnt think im a hero, but i am' Henry pleaded

'Henry please, listen i thought we were just spending time together as friends and...i liked it better that way, i'm sorry' Henry's face showed nothing but pain and loss, she hoped that Emma was enjoying this, there woud be no reason to hurt another like this if you weren't getting pleasure from it,

Violet stood and grabbed her cloak, 'i'm sorry Henry, perhaps its best if we don't see one another again' the cruelty seemed magnified by the feelings she wasnt feeling and the tears that weren't being shed, she left the diner taking one last glance back at him, there was no light to him anymore no twinkle in is eyes or wide grin, she had destroyed him.

Violet walked slowly away, showing no pain and feeling none either, when she was a safe distance from the dinner Emma appeared, she had tears in her eyes, she approached slowly 'i'm sorry Violet' she said simply, Emma pushed her heart back into her chest and then the pain started, all of it at once, she collapsed to her knees and tears came hard and fast, 'he'll never forgive me' she weeped, Emma knelt down beside her 'or me, but he can't know about this,it would hurt him more',

Violet looked at her 'more, how could anyone hurt him more, how could you hurt him in the first place, why do this' she cried, Emma took her tirade with a small nod

'it is necessary, his tears will free Merlin' Emma said

Violet found herself not caring about Merlin or the fate of Camelot, if it meant Henry seeing Henry so hurt, she would damn all of the kingdom to hell to prevent it,

Emma placed her hand on her shoulders,

'give him time, Henry will listen to you and i promise i'll never interfere between you' Violet shook her hand off her,

'do not touch me' she screamed, Emma stood up 'i'm sorry' was all she said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke,

Violet stood up and wiped her eyes, she did not know what to do she wanted to run back to Henry and tell him what Emma had done and how she cared for him, but she knew Henry would not see her or listen her words had seen to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my lovelies, this was going to be a separate story but after a bit of tweaking i decided to use it to end this story, hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been quite a day for Violet, it had started in the worse way with her horse running away, but it had gotten better at last, after being dragged by her father to the party in the street reluctantly, she had seen Nicodemus trotting up the street towards her with Henry riding him, she had been so grateful to him, her father had nothing but compliments for Henry infact, which surprised her for some reason she was sure he would not approve of Henry for being neither a knight or a squire and after her father had taken Nicodemus off to the stables, she had placed a soft kiss on Henry's cheek, he was her hero this night and hero's were rewarded.

Together she and Henry walked around the party, Henry showed her the games and had bought her a Hot Dog, which she thought sounded cruel at first and after Henry explained what it was she had tried it and liked it and now they were sat together on the very same bench they had sat on that morning when he had sworn he would get Nicodemus back,

'are you having fun?' Henry asked nervously,

'yes, thank you, this is just like the fairs at the tournaments back in Camelot' speaking of her home she felt sad, she missed it so, but if she was there she would not be here with Henry.

'thinking about home?' she looked at Henry and saw concern on his face, she nodded

'yes, i'm sorry' she apologised,

Henry shrugged 'it's alright, i missed home when i was taken from it'

'you remember Camelot?' Violet was shocked

Henry shook his head 'no, a couple of years ago i was kidnapped and taken to a place called Neverland'

'you were?' Violet stared at Henry, she did not know that about him, thinking about it she knew hardly anything about him,

Henry nodded 'yeah, but i got back home, my family brought me back and we'll get you back to yours too'

'another promise' she said with a smile, Henry smiled too and nodded, how she loved that smile, 'well, you always keep your promises'

'hello lad' Henry looked away from her and up at the tall black haired pirate with the hook,

'Killian, is something wrong?' Henry asked standing up

'not at all lad, sit, i hate to interrupt but my lady Violet' he spoke straight to her 'your father sent a message, he says he wants you back at the Camelot Camp within the hour'

'thank you sir' she said, she looked at Henry, 'i have to go, i cant kee father waiting' she stood up and the Pirate held a hand out to stop her

'hold on there lass, it's dark' Killian said, he smiled and looked at Henry 'perhaps the lady needs an escort',

Henry cleared his throat 'yes, uhh Violet, could i escort you home', the pirate nudged Henry and whispered something in his ear, 'oh right...uh' Henry raised his right arm out straight,

Violet smiled and curled her arm around his outstretched arm and bent it at the elbow, 'i'd love you to'

'have fun lad, get her back safe, it helps if her dad likes you' Killian said before walking off

'what did he mean it helps if my dad likes you?' Violet asked,

'uhhh, well...he drinks alot of rum' Henry said quickly,

Violet had a joyful feeling in her chest, she wondered if it was possible that Henry was going to ask her father to court her, but she dared not ask the question she wanted, so they walked through the party,

Henry stopped once to buy something called Popcorn 'it's incase you get hungry while we walk' had been his reason and after saying a quick goodbye to Henry's Grandparents, who were both smiling too widely at her, and thanking them for the party, they left the crowd and headed towards the camp, Henry offered her the cup of popcorn and she took some, she found it to be sweet and crunchy,

'all the strange food here, it's amazing' she said as she took some more popcorn

'you havent even tried Lasagne yet' Henry answered back,

Violet felt a chill run down her spine, 'Lasagne, whats that?' she asked,

'its layers of pasta and tomato sauce with cheese, are you ok?' He looked at her seriously

Violet smiled 'yes of course, it sounds delicious', they continued walking, she wondered why she had reacted like that, the word he used 'lasagne' made her feel cold and worried, in fact looking at him as they walked she felt strange, she felt overjoyed to see him suddenly, like she had done some evil deed and he had just forgiven her, 'what is this?' she asked herself, the rest of the walk passed by too quickly for her liking and before they entered the camp she unwound her arm from Henry's afaraid of her father feeling it improper,'thank you Henry' she said,

He shrugged, 'no problem' he looked around quickly 'um...do you think i could speak to your father before i go'

'My father?' Violet asked,

'yes Violet, me' her father suddenly appeared at their sides,

'sir Morgan' Henry said standing up a bit straighter

'Henry?' her Father asked smiling

'i was wondering, i mean if you agreed... ...would you allow me to take Violet to dinner at Granny's diner tomorrow evening'

Violet thought she should be smiling and feeling happy, if Henry was asking her father's permission to see her, her suspicions earlier were correct, Henry was courting her, but she was not, she found herself feeling regretful again, not in a way that she didnt feel the same about him, but in a strange way she felt like she had been in this situation before and it did not end well, her thoughts were interrupted by loud laughing

'of course Henry, you have my permission to see Violet anytime you would like' her father said putting an arm around Henry, who looked like he was about to collapse, clearly he had been put under her fathers steely gaze, 'thank you sir' he said,

clapping Henry on the back her father said 'well i'll let you two say goodnight' he walked away smiling,

'well i guess ill see you tomorrow' Henry said,

'YES' she said loudly, 'i mean yes, i look forward to it'

Henry smiled and held out the popcorn for her, 'you take it' she said, 'for the walk back'

'Goodnight milady' he said with a small bow

she curtsied 'goodnight sir' she watched him walk away and felt her fear come back.

After Violet walked into her tent and changed into her nightgown, she sat down on her cot and tried to think what was going on in her head, Henry was a special young man, she cared for him deeply, she felt her heart flutter when she saw hm and felt it sink whenever they would part and while the sensation of feeling like she had been in situations with Henry before was not new, this new feeling unnerved her, it was foreign to her she would dare say she felt guilty as if she had hurt him before, what reason would she have to hurt him, why would she consider hurting him, she finally gave up thinkign and laid down on the bed and she thought of something new, maybe the reason why she had been brought here was to correct a mistake, maybe her feelings were warning her, telling her to not hurt him again, whatever she had done didn't matter now and finally she smiled, she wouldn't hurt him, he had yet to say he was courting her and when he did she would gladly and return his affections with all her heart and she wouldn't break his, she smiled wider doubting even someone ripping her heart out would make her change her mind.

The End


End file.
